


Food And Comfort

by Shaloved30



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10025534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A tumblr mini fic fill for "Things you didn’t say at all"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngerdrgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/gifts).



Annalise comes home from her meeting with tears still stinging her eyes, and her precious picture in her pocket. Bonnie comes to meet her halfway, eyes taking her in from head to toe. Noticing her plaid button down is missing. The slight smell of damp and smoke waft under her nose as Annalise walks by.

“I’ve got the ice cream set out. Went to the store. Got us the jumbo-sized bag of chips this time.”

Annalise stands at the kitchen island frozen in thought.

Bonnie walks in slow, watching as she makes her way to the cabinet for two bowls. Setting them down to look over her shoulder, a wave of relief hits when she sees Annalise looking back. Eyes lock. Bonnie’s soften with the slightest hint of tenderness.

“Go. Lay on the couch. I’ll fix this, and I’ll sit with you.”


End file.
